dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Alcolista anonimo
Benvenuto Ciao Alcolista anonimo, benvenuto su Dragonball Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Super Sayan. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Federico01 (Discussione) 15:53, 20 apr 2012 Informazioni Ciao e benvenuto ancora, per adesso io sono l'unico admi quindi chiedi pure tutto a me se hai problemi. La pagina che mi hai segnalato (...per altro ti ringrazio per averlo fatto...) l'ho cancellata in quanto il vandalismo risaliva a fine 2011 (io sono admi da poco quindi prima non ero presente...) sperò che il tuo "soggiorno" sia di gradimento! Buon lavoro :) Federico 01 • Bacheca 17:17, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hai preso informazione da Wikipedia per creare la tua voce? Comunque complimenti, per le immagini non so dirti... bisognerebbe cercare bene. Federico 01 • Bacheca 17:33, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Per le informazioni ok, non voglio che siano copiate ma "farina del nostro sacco", per le immagini ecco a te, se c'è altro io sono qui per te Federico 01 • Bacheca 17:51, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: come vuoi tu! Federico 01 • Bacheca 17:59, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Grazie, ho ripristinato C-17 (anche se c'era scritto poco), mentre C-18 mi risulta che non esiste ancora come voce Federico 01 • Bacheca 10:56, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Non compare la cronologia... quindi non esiste, potresti crearla tu :) Federico 01 • Discussione 16:55, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Manca tanta roba si! Io sono arivato da pochi mesi, ma ho altre wiki e altri siti da gestire, io do solo una controllata qui, prima di me neache questo accadeva, infatti sono alla ricerca di un admi se vedi alla pagina principale, Federico 01 • Discussione 19:08, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Vegeta Ti ringrazio per la segnalazione. Anche a me compare tutto in grassetto, sia su Firefox che su Safari, ho provato a trovare una soluzione ma non so da dove provenga il problema. Per quanto riguarda la pagina ormai è tardi, prendere provvedimenti è inutile, la pagina è stata creata tempo fa e bloccare l'utente sconosciuto sarebbe inutile in quanto l'IP sarà cambiato o non visualizzerà più la nostra Wiki... ci sono due opzioni a cui lascio a te la scelta: #Cancello la pagina, in modo che si possa riscrivere da capo senza copiare niente #Mantengo la pagina, ma qualcunò dovrà fare modifiche abbastanza drastiche. Lascio a te la decisione, fammi sapere Federico 01 • Discussione 13:16, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) : Fatto! Ho cancellato sia la Pagina di Vegeta che quella di Bu (sì... era messa piuttosto male) Federico 01 • Discussione 15:39, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Qua vanno e vengono, purtroppo al momento ci siamo solo noi due. Quando sono venuto qua ho visto che nessuno admi era "vivo" così ho chiesto gentilmente di affidarmi la wiki, ed è così che sono diventato admi, ed ora sono l'unico. Io però ho un'altra Wiki da gestire più altri due siti, quindi spesso faccio visite veloci per vedere che nessuno faccia qualcosa di sbagliato. Ed è per questo che sto cercando admi (vedi Home). :: La pagina Baby lasciamola così va... se no due voce rimangono qua compresa la Home. :: Quindi sì siamo solo io (più sorvegliante che altro...), te e il tuo gatto a gestire la Wiki Federico 01 • Discussione 18:38, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Amministratore...detto fatto! Tutto chiaro! Scusami ma sono spesso distratto... ti chiedo scusa. Io oggi ti nomino admi, mi piaci, sei attivo, attento, simpatico e gentile, le doti di un admi. Io sarò vicinio a te per i primi passi, chiedi pure senza problemi! Buon lavoro e buon inizio! :) Federico 01 • Discussione 15:26, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) : Perfetto. PS non copiare tutto tutto, magari qualche parola modifica, modifica il frase ma mantenendo il significato uguale, anche sei stato tu a farla su WP lo sappiamo solo io e te, e così possono aver fatto gli altri utenti... mi capisci? Federico 01 • Discussione 19:00, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Ci farai l'abitudine, comunque sono qui per qualsiasi domanda o dubbio. Conto su di te, non mi deludere ;) Federico 01 • Discussione 19:18, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Per fare un Redirect hai bisogno di andare nelle modilità codice sorgente, in alto nella casella troverai "Mostra" con un + sotto, clicca li e guarda tra le varie opzioni e seleziona la frase #REDIRECT poi aggiungi vicino due parentesi della voce in cui deve andare, ovvero Androide 18. Ora guarda come l'ho fatto io e dimmi se hai capito. Federico 01 • Discussione 10:01, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: Perfetto è, complimenti Federico 01 • Discussione 11:36, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Si vede che quando hai ricreato la voce eri Logout, ogni tanto li fa questi scherzi. Per quanto riguarda le immagini cercale qua e per l'articolo della pagina principale modificalo pure tu, ora sei tu qui l'admi principale... io sono secondario e quando avrai imparato bene me ne andrò e toccherà a te gestirla. Federico 01 • Discussione 13:53, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Me ne vado perchè... Io ho molti altri siti da gestire, compresa una Wiki nuova da me creata. Me ne andrò quando tu avrai imparato bene come si gestisce una Wiki, ovvero prima della fine dell'estate 2012. Comunque io ci sarò perchè oltre ad admi sono anche Burocrate, ovvero colui che può dare dei permessi agli altri utenti (per esempio a te ti ho inserito negli admi), spesso una volta inserito in quel gruppo è per sempre, ma su questa wiki non lo sembra essere, perciò quando me ne andrò lascerò te anche questo permesso e io scomparirò... Federico 01 • Discussione 10:45, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) : La mia Wiki che ho creato e ora sto lavorando con un secondo utente è Transformers Wiki, quella è il mio vero obiettivo, e poi perchè dobbiamo tenerci stretto l'anonimo? Federico 01 • Discussione 12:41, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Non hai tutti i torti... Federico 01 • Discussione 12:45, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Guarda che è giusto caricarli prima su PC altrimenti non riesci proprio... Federico 01 • Discussione 12:53, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Rispondo L'utente anonimo ha si contribuito ben due voltre alla voce Goten, ma la seconda però era piena di bestemmie e insulti al nostro sito, perciò ho dovuto bloccarlo per una settimana, e la pagina è stata risistemata. Federico 01 • Discussione 16:17, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) : Questo è un'altro compito dell'admi, attento la prossima volta. Federico 01 • Discussione 16:56, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Credo che sia più opportuno mantenerlo, una volta che me ne sarò andato (questioni di mesi...) servirà almeno un secondo admi, e ora che troviamo un possibile candidato passerà del tempo. Federico 01 • Discussione 19:14, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) In realtà non sono un ottimo articolista (come dici tu), visto che mi limito a tradurre dalla wiki inglese. Tra l'altro non ho mai letto il manga di Dragon Ball, ho solo visto il cartone animato, quindi molte cose che accadono non le so nemmeno, anche perchè il cartone non lo guardavo nemmeno troppo spesso. In pratica non sarei molto utile. Mi limiterò a fare qualche correzione grammaticale o di organizzazione delle pagine. --Meganoide 20:33, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Discutendo... Per quanto riguarda le pagine dei Saiyan lascio la scelta a te (cerca la pronuncia corretta e sposta informazioni utili nella pagina giusta o... veditela te), invece per gli episodi mi verrebbe da dire "Ok mettiamoci al lavoro" ma sono tantisssssimi e come sai io ho tempo per una toccata e fuggi quindi anche qui la scelta è una tua responsabilità. La pagina admi sapevo già, devo modificarla, al più presto (prima di lunedì questo...) di faccio sapere la mia decisione, Federico 01 • Discussione 11:04, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) #Lascio a te il compito allora, però mantieni la pagina Cercasi Admi, completata la tua valuterò... #Pagina Saiyan perfetto... #Spero che Meganoide riesca nel progetto affidatogli #Altro da fare hai in mente? P.S. Ho visto adesso la tua nuova pagina, io direi di bloccarla al pubblico e inserirci un link che mandi alla pagina Cercasi Admi, perchè potrebbe essere soggetta a vandalismi... tu che dici? Federico 01 • Discussione 13:09, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Anche io ho dovuto usare Google traduttore per la tua risposta :) .... comunque metti il template Voce incompleta x gli stub Federico 01 • Discussione 13:27, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro, ma è buona norma controllare i contributi dell'utente in modo da vedere se ha combinato altre stronzate, infatti ha fatto anche questo che tu non hai notato... perdonabile. Ottima la discussine che gli hai lasciato... molto bene per essere la prima volta! Federico 01 • Discussione 20:58, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) E' Andata bene... continua così! Federico 01 • Discussione 12:25, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Dryrom 20:24, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Ti affido un compito ... questo utente non è italiano, controlla la marea di voci che ha creato e assicurati che il titolo e il contenuto sia perfettamente "leggibile", le voci più inutili cancellale pure (ricordando di eliminare anche le immagini a meno che servano ad altro...) è un lavoro lungo... ho cercato di stargli dietro ma sono un poco impegnato. Ho provato a discuterci ma credo che usi un traduttore online... vabbè va.. buon lavoro... Federico 01 • Discussione 21:01, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ti dico che è sempre lento ad aggiornarsi la varra delle ultime modifiche, chiaramente è colpa della Wiki. Ti ringrazio per l'ottimo lavoro svolto, e sono felice di farti ancora una volta ti faccio i complimenti Federico 01 • Discussione 17:19, mag 2, 2012 (UTC) Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace se ho causato problemi volevo solo avere articoli più wiki. Non continuare a modificare il wiki.Dryrom 16:37, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) Per nominare qualcuno amministratore devi essere amministratore anche tu. --Meganoide 13:48, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) Aggioronamenti Allora come va su questa Wiki? Volveo dirti che da oggi sarò più presente e attivo. Tu porti qualche novità? Federico 01 • Discussione 08:00, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, ancora buon lavoro :) Federico 01 • Discussione 19:11, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Oddio, speriamo di vincere si... incrociamo le dita! Accolgo la tua idea riguardo alla pagina di admi, ricorda di cambiare i link, ancora grazie! :) Federico 01 • Discussione 18:58, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) (Concordo... ma spero di non arrivare ai rigori, finiamola prima... meno ansia) forse forse è meglio nomi italiani, ma se vuoi crea anche un redirect secondario, brutta idea? Federico 01 • Discussione 23:53, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, ti volevo chiedere scusa per aver tolto quel riquadro non sapevo che non dovevo modificare la pagina di Vegeta, ti volevo dire che, se non hai visto, ho scritto nella nuova pagina che ho creato, quella di Junior,: "Questo articolo è' attualmente''' in via di riscrittura da parte di Alle95 'per raggiungere uno stato migliore. Chiediamo quindi di NON modificare l'articolo. Se vuoi partecipare al rilancio, contatta l'utente al lavoro". ''Ho scritto così perchè vorrei dedicarmi completamente a quella pagina senza che altre persone cambino qualcosa perchè poi non saprei come andare avanti se modificassero molto la pagina, comunque se non ti va bene puoi tranquillamente dirmelo ed io eliminerò ciò che ho scritto ok. Ciao. Alle95 22:05, giu 27, 2012. Evviva abbiamo vinto, comunque grazie del consiglio e buon lavoro anche a te. Alle95 23:03, giu 28, 2012 Ancora grazie dei nuovi consigli, farò del mio meglio. Adesso metterò i nomi giapponesi non preoccuparti, prima mettevo i nomi in italiano perchè mi veniva da scriverli in italiano, ma adesso solo in giapponese gli scriverò. Domani cercherò di creare come hai detto tu la pagina della Fusione visto che mi interessa. Un'ultima cosa, nella pagina di Junior vi sono molti nomi in italiano vuoi che li metta tutti in giapponese e continui così, o li lascio in italiano e continuo in italiano? Buon lavoro. Alle95, 23:17, giu 29, 2012 Qualcosa (ero quasi certo che finiva male contro la spagna, ma non così tanto cazzo!) Mi scuso ma il sabato e la domenica non ci sono... se servo contattami mi trovi in farmacia o in tal caso in un obitorio. Federico 01 • Discussione 16:52, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Forse erano stanchi, sconcentrati... ricordo che però l'unico goal subito dalla spagna è nostro quando abbiamo pareggiato però.... se servo, sai dove cercarmi... novità qua? Federico 01 • Discussione 16:51, lug 3, 2012 (UTC) ciao volevo solo dirti che ho visto nella pagina goku delle immagini e ne ho aggiunte,adesso voglio aggiungerle a qualche altra pagina ma nn sò come si fa potresti spiegarmelo? grazie e le vorrei mettere nello stesso modo 'Claudio019998 (discussioni) 00:11, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']]